It Won't Be Soon Before Long
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Matt and Tai are best friends, both with hectic lives, and boyfriends. But is there a chance the two have feelings for eachother, more than friendship? YAOI.
1. If I Never See Your Face Again

New story!

This story was inspired by the new Maroon 5 album, "It Wont Be Soon Before Long" The chapters will all be track names, even though some of the chaps may be COMPLETELY different than what the song was talking about. Like chapter 4, "Wake Up Call" the song is about finding you've been cheated on, but that chapter will be about an actual phone call. If your interested in seeing the chapter names (track list) scroll down to the bottom.

This will be eventual Taito

DISCLAMER: I do not own Digimon, or Maroon 5, But i do own a copy of "It Wont Be Soon Before Long."

Matt 20

Tai 20

TK 16

Chapter 1: If I Never See Your Face Again

"_If I never see your face again, I don't mind..."_

'Really? This is how he breaks up with me? An email? What a loser.'

Matt read the email again. He wasn't surprised a breakup was coming, but through email? That was just low and cowardly.

Matt had been busy the last few months, working on an album with his band, the teenage wolves, which meant he spent a lot of time in the studio. That and the fact that TK had been abandoned and he had to take care of him... didn't really have a lot a free time. But at least Tai was always there to help him.

He shut off his computer, pulled out his Cell Phone, and dialed his best friend's number.

'Please be there, tomodachi', he said to himself. On the fourth ring, there was an answer.

"Moshi Moshi."

Matt smiled. No matter how down he was, hearing Taichi's voice always helped.

"Hey Tai. Are you with Seth?"

Tai sighed.

"No, Seth is working over, again."

"Wow, sounds like we've both had a good day."

"What happened?"

"Tai, do you want to meet somewhere for pizza?"

"Sure thing."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"So he broke up with you through email?" Tai said in disbelief.

"Yep. That coward."

"How do you feel about it?"

Matt shook his head. "I knew the break up was coming, I just wish it would have been handled differently. But now that it's happened, if I never see his face again, I don't mind. Anyway, how are you and Seth doing?"

Tai smiled. "We are okay.. I think."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

"Yeah well.. he works all the time. But when he is around we are always so happy together."

"Well then, it sounds like things are going great."

Tai sighed.

"Or am I wrong?"

"I dunno. I feel like he doesn't like that i spend all my time with you."

Matt looked down.

"I don't mean to get in the way."

"What are you talking about? You are my best friend! You are never in the way!"

Matt smiled. He was about to say something, but just then his cell phone went off.

Tai made a face as he heard the "Fergilicious" ringtone.

"I can't stand that song. And why is work calling you?"

Matt shook his head. "I don't know but I gotta take the call."

And with that Matt was gone.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

"What is it Mr. Sakano?" Mr. Sakano was Matt's producer.

"I have some news for you about the popularity of The Teenage Wolves."

Matt laughed silently. He just realized they went teenagers anymore. Maybe they should change their names to "The Twenty-something Wolves."

Suddenly Matt gasped. "What did you just say Sakano?"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Back at the table, Tai's Cell had went off too.

"Seth.. its not a big deal! Matt broke up with his boyfriend and he wanted to talk to me about it!"

"You mean... Matt is single now?"

"Yeah.. what does that have to do with anything?"

Seth sounded angry. "We need to talk, get home NOW."

The line went dead.

"What's his problem? I guess I better go." He said to himself. He then wrote Matt a note and left.

X x x x x x x x x x x

Matt came around the corner ready to give Tai the good news, but he was gone, and there was a note on the table.

"Sorry Matt, Seth called and I had to go. Sorry, hope it was good news. Your friend, Tai."

Matt smiled.

"It was good news. And I can't wait to share it with you."

TBC

I know that was short, but the first two chapters will be. Chapter 3 is where it should get a little longer.

The story is gonna have several twists.

Heres the deal though:

I have no job or school this summer, so if ppl are interested, i should have this story updated at LEAST once a week. But if not I'm gonna take a break from writeing. But i hope people like it!

REVIEW!

AND...

If you like good music, I strongly recommend buying Maroon 5's new album: "It Wont Be Soon Before Long" xD

Chapter titles:

Chapter 1: If I Never See Your Face Again

Chapter 2: Makes Me Wonder

Chapter 3: Little Of Your Time

Chapter 4: Wake Up Call

Chapter 5: Won't Go Home Without You

Chapter 6: Nothing Lasts Forever

Chapter 7: Can't Stop

Chapter 8: Goodnight Goodnight

Chapter 9: Not Falling Apart

Chapter 10: Kiwi

Chapter 11: Better That We Break

Chapter 12: Back At Your Door


	2. Makes Me Wonder

Well chapter 1 was too short. This one is a little longer. I hope people like this! Ive gotten 2 reviews and one email so here is the next chap!

Chapter 2: Makes Me Wonder

"_I still don't have a reason_

_you don't have the time_

_and it really makes me wonder_

_if i ever gave a fuck _

_about you and i..._

_and so this is goodbye."_

Tai saw Seth sitting on the couch with his arms folded.

'This isn't going to be good.' Tai thought to himself, and walked in the door, not even closing it.

"Where were you?" Tai blinked. Didn't he already know the answer to that?

"I was having pizza with Matt."

"You spend more time with him than you do with me!"

Tai was getting a little annoyed by this.

"It's not my fault you are always working? I would spend time with you if you were here!"

"Who the hell is supposed to pay our bills?! You're in college and you shouldn't have to work and study, I like that I support you during college, but not while your hanging around other guys!"

x x x x x

Matt was on his way home from the restaurant smiling about the news he received.

"This is a chance of a lifetime for me! Tai will be so thrilled!" Matt turned down Tai's street. As he walked up to the door, he saw it was open, and then he heard Seth's voice.

"You say that you love me but you spend all your time with that no-talent rock star wannabe.. give me one good reason why I should believe you that nothing is going on!"

Matt was hurt. Not only was he insulted, but he could tell he was getting in the way of Tai's relationship. He put his head down and slowly walked away.

X x x x

Tai just stood there, jaw dropped. He could not believe the one he loved was accusing him of cheating. But now that this is happening, he was starting to wonder...

Seth was really getting annoyed. "I'm still waiting on that reason!"

That was it. Tai was MAD.

"You know what Seth? I still don't have a reason. You don't have the time. And it really makes me wonder if I ever gave a fuck about you and I. And so this is goodbye."

Suddenly, Seth was singing a different tune.

"Wait... I didn't mean to end this.. i messed up. I'm sorry."

Tai shook his head. "For how long? Until the next time you see me with Matt?"

Seth got down on his knees.

"Tai... I'm sorry, this won't happen again!"

Tai shook his head.

"Your right. Because were over."

Seth started crying. Tai walked to the bedroom to pack.

X x x x

Matt got home and knocked on T.K.'s door.

"Come in!"

Matt opened the door and saw how clean the room was. He could tell he lived with his mother before she left him.

"Hey T.K., what are you doing this summer?"

T.K. Shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe look for a summer job, Why?"

"Because my producer called me with big news."

"Oh? Whats going on?"

Matt was upset about Tai, but he still couldn't help but smile.

"My record has sold SO many copies, that they want me to go on a tour all over Japan this summer!"

T.K. Jumped up and hugged his brother.

"Thats awesome! Am I coming with you?!"

"I can't leave you here alone!"

T.K. Was very excited. He had never been out his city before. He was ready to see the rest of the country.

T.K. Turned back to Matt.

"Did you tell Tai yet?"

Matt's smile faded.

"No I haven't. I think he will be better off without me."

T.K. Frowned.

"How can you say that? You two are best friends. Did you have a fight?"

Matt shook his head.

"No but him and Seth did. I overheard it, it was obvious Seth is jealous of me. So I think it would be better if i stayed away."

T.K. Looked confused.

"Why would he be jealous of you? Your his best friend!"

"I dunno. Either way, get packing, we leave tomorrow at 2. You sure you are okay with this?"

T.K. Nodded.

"It will be fun!"

Matt smiled.

"Yes it will."

x x x x

Tai finished packing his things and walked out to the car. He started thinking about Matt. He couldn't understand why Seth got so upset that he was with him.

'It's not like Matt is a jerk who would try and break us up.' Tai thought to himself.'Matt is a wonderful guy who always puts his friends first.'

Tai dialed Matt's cell phone, but received no answer.

"Thats weird. Wonder why he's not answering."

Tai opened the phone again and dialed his other friend's number.

"Hey Izzy," Tai said, "Me and Seth broke up. Is it at all possible that I could stay the night?"

Izzy blinked. "That's... no problem at all... but why call me? I thought you would have called Matt in this situation."

"Yeah but he didn't answer. I'm gonna have to see if i can stay with him tomorrow."

"Okay, come on over!"

Tai smiled.

"Thank you, I'll be right there."

Tai hung up the phone. He kept thinking about what Seth said. Was it possible he liked Matt as more than a friend?

X x x x x x

Matt was packing when he heard his cell phone go off. He looked at the caller-ID, and saw Tai's number. As much as he wanted to talk to Tai, he was sure that distancing himself from him.

T.K. Came in the room.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

Matt shook his head.

"Did you two fight?"

"No. He has no idea that I'm avoiding him."

"But then... why?"

"It's a long story, and we have to get packed."

"Okay Matt, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Matt smiled. He always liked having T.K. Around. He always tried to make Matt feel better.

Matt looked at his cell phone and sighed. Then he said to himself:

"I don't want to hurt you. I love you too much."

TBC

Hope you liked.

REVIEW!!

Next Chapter:

"Little of your time"

Tai has something to say, but Matt doesn't have much time.


	3. Little Of Your Time

Well, I found a beta. The way this chap is written is most likely the best chapter of ANY of my stories. I told him he has a job. If I had a job I'd be sending him a paycheck. Expect greater chaps from me from now on!

THANK YOU DANNY!!!!!!!

Chapter 3: Little Of Your Time

"_I just need_

_A little of your time_

_little of your time_

_to say the words_

_i never said."_

x x x x x x x x x x

Tai had a hard time sleeping at night, but once he did, it was hard  
for him to wake up, since he was exhausted from tossing and turning  
thinking of what to do, but couldn't help but feel that something might  
be wrong with Matt since he wasn't picking up his best friend's calls.  
It was summer so he didn't have any classes, one less thing that Tai had  
to worry about, but the whole situation kept running through his head.  
Seth. The jealousy. The lack of trust. Emotions he thought he'd never  
felt, since he thought Seth was the one, and a little bit of guilt since  
Seth did pay for his classes last semester, but Seth wasn't playing fair.  
He sat up, taking a deep breathe to try and relax a bit, to take things one  
at a time. As he rubbed the tears that formed on his eyes from yawning  
in bed, and glanced around the room to see what time it was.

'Already Noon.' Tai thought to himself, since he couldn't remember if  
there was a clock in the room he was staying in anyway. 'I need to get  
up and go ask  
Matt if I can stay with him.' Thought Tai to himself, since he had  
stayed with Matt before, and after all he was his best friend.

Tai got to his feet and walked in his pajamas on his way to the

bathroom, but he so happened to pass by Izzy's bedroom and saw him on  
his computer, but it was nothing out of the ordinary, since it is Izzy  
after all.

"Hey Izzy." Tai said. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

Izzy turned around and smiled.

"You're welcome Tai. Oh, and, By the way Matt called."

Tai's face lit up.

"What did he say?"

"Well he was looking for you and I said you were here and I told him  
about the break up. He said you can move right back into the spare  
bedroom you had before."

Tai smiled. "Awesome."

"But Tai, there is something else," Izzy took a breathe, "His producer

called him and told him his Cd's are selling so well that he is going on tour all over  
Japan this summer. His plane leaves at 2."

Tai blinked. Matt was going to be away? And he didn't call Tai? He  
called Izzy. Who doesn't call their best friend when they are leaving  
for a good while? Tai now knew he had to get in touch with Matt, and  
soon.

Izzy noticing the look of confusion on Tai's face, thought he'd break  
the awkward silence, "He said you had a key to his house?"

Tai could only nod, as he was still wondering why Matt didn't call him.

Tai not looking any better and more spacey than normal, Izzy was growing  
more concerned. "Tai? Are you okay?" asked Izzy while trying to see if  
there was anything he could do. He may not be Tai's best friend, but he  
was not one to not help someone who he thought needed help.

Izzy had always been a great friend to Tai, and so he decided to share  
his feelings with him, because right now they were killing him, and he  
needed to talk to someone, and who better than Izzy, since he did offer  
him shelter when he didn't have any.

"Izzy... I keep thinking about what Seth said when we broke up. Do you

think it is possible that... I may have feelings for Matt?" asked Tai  
with his head down, looking at the floor of Izzy's bedroom.

"Only you can answer that Tai. I can't tell you how you feel."

Tai shook his head. Not exactly what he wanted to hear, but it did make  
sense, but right now he needed some sort of opinion, a "yes." Or a  
"no"

"I know that, but I mean, what do you think? Do you think that I like  
him?"

"Absolutely not." Izzy said, with a small smile forming on his concerned  
face, that was slowly looking happier since Tai was now seeing what had  
been obvious to a lot of people, and had been under his nose the whole  
time. "You do not like him Tai. You LOVE him"

Tai had been struggling with how he felt since last night, but as soon

as Izzy said it, he knew it was true. If he wasn't able to tell, and the  
studious and observative Izzy was to tell, then it just HAD to be true.  
Izzy was rarely wrong.

Tai ran to go change out of his pajamas, then he looked at his cell  
phone; he didn't have much time left, and he noticed that he did not  
have a missed call. He changed quickly, and came back to talk to Izzy again.

"You said Matt was looking for me, right?"

"Yeah..."

"He didn't call my cell. Could he be avoiding me? Why did he call me?  
So, he just wanted to let me know somehow he was leaving, but not tell me directly?"

Izzy shrugged. How else could he react towards Tai's barrage of  
questions.

Tai looked worried now. "Okay, I'm leaving. What time was he leaving  
again?" asked Tai across his shoulders as he was ready to bolt out to go  
find Matt.

"He said his plane leaves at 2. Its 12:30 now."

"Shit!" Tai yelled and ran to his car, he knew that for flights you had  
to be there an hour before, and Matt was probably about to leave his  
house.

X x x x x x x x x x

Matt saw his cell phone ringing in the palm of his hand, but knew it was  
Tai and let the call go unanswered. After his cell phone notified him  
that he had a missed call, he took a deep breathe and shook his head, as  
he put the phone back in is pocket.

"Don't you want to talk to him?" TK asked, startling Matt a little.

"No. I ruined his relationship. I can't face him." Answered Matt, still  
not looking at T.K.

"I'm sure Tai doesn't think of it like that." Replied T.K. with concern  
in his voice and put a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"But he should." Matt said as he finally finished packing his

suitcase, and moved, making T.K.'s hand fall from his shoulder "He would

still be in a great relationship if it weren't for

me. Are you packed TK?" asked Matt, still not looking at his brother.

"Yeah, I'll help you get this out to the Limo." Replied T.K. as he moved  
and reached over to help Matt with his stuff.

As Matt and TK were putting the last bags in the car, Tai pulled up and  
parked right behind the limo.  
Tai jumped out of the car and ran up to Matt and T.K., but more in  
Matt's direction.

"Matt, we need to talk!"

Matt turned away facing the limo, knowing that Tai would want to talk,  
obviously, but he couldn't stand himself for ending the relationship his  
best friend had. He couldn't stand himself, why should Tai? He thought.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I hope you are ok this summer, staying at my  
house."

"Matt, I know your in a hurry, but please, I just need a little of your

time." Matt could hear the urgency in Tai's voice, but didn't know what  
he could do at the moment to make the situation any better. After all,  
what is there left to say, aside from good bye.

Matt shook his head.

"I don't have it. I'm sorry Tai. Good bye."

With that Matt got in the car and the limo drove away.

Tai stood in the dust. He could not believe his best friend was doing

this to him. It made his stomach turn into knots, and was starting to  
make him sick, as he felt he was tossed aside for fame. Something he  
thought Matt deserved, but he thought Matt knew better than to let it  
get to his head.

With a sigh, Tai walked inside Matt's house. It was fairly big, and just  
how he remembered it.

When Tai took his first step inside the house, he could smell Matt. The  
whole house usually did, but now the smell was stronger, since he hadn't  
been there in a while, and he now would be living in it.

He walked in the living room, looking around to see if anything had  
changed, and saw a picture of him and Matt hugging and smiling, as  
friends should.

Tai sat down, staring at the picture, remembering that day.

"I think I do love him. How did I not see it before? When did it happen?  
Why am I barely realizing it now, when it's too late? Why didn't I just  
yell 'I love you!' before he got in the limo?"

With so many questions running through Tai's mind, he was so caught in  
the worry, stress, and sadness of it all, before he knew it, he was

crying. He laid down on the couch, staring

at the picture, and finally cried himself to sleep.

x x x x x x x x x

One Week Later...

x x x x x x x x x

Tai had been trying to call Matt every day since he was left on Matt's  
doorstep as Matt left to go on tour, trying to get in touch with him, if  
not to bear his soul, to save his friendship that he felt was falling  
apart.

Matt picked up his cell again to see that it was Tai calling, and  
sighed, as he put it back away.

T.K. Looked over at his brother, seeing that he was hurting when he  
shouldn't. Matt was finally reaching another one of his goals, and  
should be happy, over joyed even, but he wasn't. This was bothering  
T.K., and knew that Matt needed to talk to someone, if not it would hurt  
him more emotionally, end up affecting his performance, fighting, and  
probably could cost him his record deal and tour.

"Why won't you talk to him? What is going on Matt?"

Matt shrugged. He wasn't in the mood to talk, or do anything. He hasn't  
been since that day he heard Seth yelling at Tai, and that their  
relationship was over.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why not?" T.K. Said getting defensive. "I have been in love before."

Matt jumped at this, but he twitched physically. How could T.K. Know?  
How did he know what he had barely allowed himself to know only  
recently? What should he do now? Bare his soul?

"Matt, it's obvious. It's been obvious for years now. Why not just  
tell him how you feel?"

Matt shook his head.

"Because he doesn't feel the same way. If i wasn't around, he would  
still be with Seth. His unhappiness is my fault."

"Matt, please talk to me about what happened with Tai, and how you

feel." T.K. Said, trying to coax Matt into talking to him.

Matt exhaled. "Okay, Fine. It all started when..."

TBC

I hope everyone enjoyed this!

Next:

Chapter 4: Wake Up Call

T.K. Gives Tai a message.


	4. Wake Up Call

Sorry this chapter took so long! The next chapters should come out a lot quicker than this one did! I hope everyone enjoys it!

Chapter 4: Wake Up Call

"_wake up call..."_

x x x x x x x x x x

T.K. Laid awake in his bed, thinking about the conversation he Matt had. He couldn't honestly say he was surprised, they spent more time together than anyone else, but then again friends did that, not to mention best friends, but Matt and Tai were different. He'd seen the way that they looked at each other and swear that he can still remember the look Matt had on his face when Tai went to the pool with them. Matt was so distracted by Tai getting on the diving board, and wanted to look at what in the world had gotten Matt's attention, and looked up to see Tai's trunks hugging his but as he climbed the ladder, and then looked back down to see Matt bite his lip. T.K. laughed to himself, not wanting to wake up anybody that he shouldn't have to; especially not Matt. But the situation with Seth made it more difficult, since he didn't really understand the whole situation on Tai's behalf, since Matt was so guilt stricken, that he made it seem so against him. Sighing, He decided he needed to talk to Tai and see if he and Seth were still together, if not, he would ask how he felt about Matt, and he crossed his fingers that hopefully things would get better for him and Matt. He told himself he would wait until the morning, but, being so excited to be able to bridge back a friendship, and show them both how blind they really are, and knowing that they two most important people in his life would be happy, and hopefully, happy and together, so, he decided he wouldn't be able to sleep until he talked to Tai. T.K. reached over to his nightstand, and unplugged his cell phone from it's charger, and dialed the brunette's number.

X x x x x x x x x x

Tai, who was dreaming, of Matt and the whole situation that he wanted fixed, he wanted to be able to see his rock star, he wanted to see him perform, he wanted to see him period! He jumped out of bed at the sound of his cell phone ringing. Fumbling around in the dark, he squinted, looking at the clock, to be able to make out the time with sleep still heavy in his eyes. He blinked several times, in an attempt to help himself wake up.

_'3 In the morning?'_ Tai thought to himself, as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Tai said into the phone, half asleep.

"Tai? I'm sorry to wake you up, this is T.K."

"T.K.? Is something wrong? Is Matt okay?"

TK smiled to himself, he was sure that Tai really did have feelings for his brother, but still he wanted that verbal confirmation that would get the big lug and his brother together. He just needed to hear it.

"Yeah, Matt is fine... physically at least."

Tai could hear T.K. shrugging. "Then… what's wrong?"

"Tai, I know it's late, but I need to talk to you... It's been bugging me for a while. What exactly happened between you and Seth?"

Tai blinked. T.K. was always a good friend, no doubt about that, he loved the kid like his own brother, but to call in the middle of the night to talk about his ex boyfriend, who accused him of lying and adultery, and not to mention was jealous of his best friend, and hopefully soon to be boyfriend, he mentally crossed his fingers on that though, but couldn't hide the fact that he was annoyed, to say the least, with what T.K. was asking of him while he could be asleep and possibly closer to Matt than he'd been in a good while. He mentally sighed, the dreams weren't good enough anymore.

"T.K., I appreciate you being concerned about me, but can't we talk about this in the morning?" asked Tai, doing his best to fight back the signs of a yawn.

T.K. smiled. "You mean you didn't ask for a 3A.M. wake up call? Seriously, I can't sleep, and it's important. Please talk to me about it Tai. Please"

Tai could see the innocent look on T.K.'s face and knew that he was being sincere, and raised his eyebrow at what T.K. had said. "_wake up call?"? _"Alright. Seth we jealous of Matt, he thought that I was in love with him, and so he tried to tell me I couldn't see Matt anymore, I guess he felt jealous, so I broke up with him right there and then."

"Tai... what Seth said... is it true? Like, just between you and me."

Tai blinked. Could T.K. know? Was T.K. telepathic with his whole thing about a "wake up call"? This was killing Tai and he decided not to come right out and say it; not yet.

"Um... I'm not sure; I need to talk with him about it when he gets back."

"Why wait? We are in Tokyo tonight, just get your butt over here and talk to him Tai! You gotta!"

"I don't know T.K. …I don't know what he would say, and I'm not even sure if I know how to say it myself ya know..."

"Tai, he confessed to me last night." T.K. was doing his best to not let his eagerness show in his voice.

"Confessed to what?" asked Tai, confused yet again of what was going on, since it was three in the morning afterall.

"He confessed to me that he loves you. He said he overheard you and Seth's fight and he didn't want to be in the way of your happiness. He loves you that much, that it just killed him to know that he was hurting you, and thought it to be best to not be so close to you, nor to see you. He wants you to be happy Tai... Even if it's not with him. He just wants you to be happy Tai."

"Where in Tokyo?" Tai was now biting his lip, with hundreds of thoughts running through his mind at the moment. Was what T.K. saying true? Not that the kid would ever lie to him, but would it be a set up to catch them both off guard, and watch him and Matt stutter at the awkwardness of it? Was he going to make Matt upset for showing up? Was Matt going to even give him the time of day? Was Matt willing to hear him out?

T.K. couldn't help the smile that now formed on his lips, and put a fist in the air and brought it down while whispering a rather loud, "yes!" in the process. This was going to be good, and knew that things were going to get better, a little awkward at the beginning, which would be normal, but eventually things would be better.

TBC!

Review please!

Next chap:

"Won't Go Home Without You."


	5. I Won't Go Home Without You

I don't think i mentioned their ages before so I wanted to say:

Tai/Matt 25

Izzy 23

TK 22

Chapter 5: "Won't Go Home Without You"

_"Every night you cry yourself to sleep_

_thinking why does this happen to me?_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?_

_Hard to believe that_

_It's not over tonight_

_just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you."_

x x x x x x x x

Matt woke up that morning to a tear stained pillow. He couldn't help himself; every night he cried himself to sleep wishing he could be with Tai. He wished things didn't have to be so hard, but he knew that there was no other way. Matt was tired of not being able to see Tai, his best friend, and well, the love of his life and it just wasn't fair, but it wouldn't be very fair if he were to continue to hurt Tai, he would never forgive himself if it happened again. He knew that he had to hide his dried tears from his brother, because that would lead to questions, questions require answers, and answers would bring back pain, so he washed his face, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

x x x x x x x

When T.K. woke up that morning, he had a huge smile on his face. He knew by the end of the day his brother was going to be happy, and he would stop moping around.

He put on a robe over his t-shirt and boxers and went to the kitchen of the hotel suite and found Matt making breakfast for the both of them. Matt saw him, and the smile that he had on his face and smiled back.

"You look like you had a really good dream!" commented Matt while wiggling his eyebrows.

T.K. playfully hit his brother on the back at his perverted comment. "Nothing like that ya perv! I guess I'm just happy that you told me you loved Tai last night. I mean, you did all along, but it's about time you admitted it to yourself dude."

Matt's smile faded. "I should have never told you that T.K... You cannot tell anyone what I told you!"

What could TK say to that? He mentally beat himself for bringing up the subject, especially in the way he did, and now felt bad. He felt like he had convinced Matt that he had liked Tai all along, but of course that wasn't true, it was just T.K. being T.K. But still felt guilty about bringing it up so early in the day.

"Um... okay, but shouldn't you tell Tai?" asked T.K. while shifting his weight, as he was now feeling uncomfortable.

"No fucking way! He's happy with Seth, I can't interfere." Replied Matt while turning his back to T.K.

T.K. had to act like he didn't know about Tai and Seth, as it is the boy knew too much for his own good. He smiled at that thought.

"But maybe he would be happier with you?" heard T.K. slip from his lips, and then covered his mouth realizing that he shouldn't have said that.

Matt turned around and yelled, "T.K., I said NO, now leave it alone damn it!"

T.K. walked away hoping he didn't just make a huge mistake by talking with Tai.

X x x x x x x x x x

Tai pulled up to Izzy's house and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, Izzy came to the door.

"Hey, Izzy! Were you asleep?" asked Tai as he scratched the back of his head hoping he didn't wake up his friend.

"It's okay Tai, what's up?" asked Izzy, while stifling a yawn.

"T.K., called me at three in the morning…"

Izzy seemed to brighten up when he heard T.K.'s name, but was also curious as why the blonde boy would call Tai at such an odd hour.

"What did he say?"

"That Matt loves me! And I realized I love him!" answered Tai and looked as if he was about to jump around.

"Awesome! What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go see him! I wanted to see if…you wanted to come with me?"

Izzy smiled.

"Sure lets go!"

x x x x x x x x x x

That night, Izzy and Tai arrived at Tokyo, about three miles from where Matt was. They got in a cab and got going, since Tai was too tired to drive and look around for Matt and T.K.'s hotel, and on the entire way over there Tai was thinking about being in Matt's arms. But the truth was, Tai wasn't the only one thinking about love; Izzy had a secret crush for years now, and for the first time, he was thinking about spilling the beans.

Tai called T.K. to see where Matt was, and said he would make sure Matt didn't leave the hotel suite and he would meet them in the lobby.

X x x x x x x x x x

"So you are staying here tonight?" T.K. asked his brother in his best nonchalant way possible.

Matt shrugged. "I actually have a night off, so I think I'm going to go party somewhere. I mean, what else is there to do as a rock star, ya know."

"NO!" T.K. yelled, and then realized he had to calm down. "I mean... on your night off, shouldn't you stay here and relax? I mean, I hear that the pressure on people in your shoes is tough, and the last thing I want you to do is end up shaving your head or something."

Matt looked at T.K. with a strange look.

"Uh... okay? I'll stay home then T.K. but I think you need some fresh air dude."

T.K. sighed, but oh well, he dug himself into this one.

"Okay! Well I'm going out! Enjoy the time you have alone!"

T.K. slammed the door, in excitement to know that Tai should be there, as he ran out of the room.

Matt just looked at the door with a blank stare, wondering what on earth was in T.K.'s food to make him act so strange.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x

T.K. had just reached the lobby just as Tai and Izzy walked in the door, and ran to go greet them.

"Tai! Izzy! I'm so glad you're here! Tai hes in room 211! Go get him!" yelled T.K., while attracting some strange looks from some of the other guests and staff members as well.

Tai smiled, and looked around at the attention that they now had, then looked at Izzy.

"What are you going to do?" and ended his statement with that not wanting to say what he'd be doing while in Matt's room.

"Oh, um... I'll just stay here and talk to T.K." answered Izzy while noticing the small blush creeping on Tai's cheeks.

T.K. started jumping up and down because he knew that Tai and his brother would now be together, and in more ways than one.

"Actually I know this great place! Want to come with me for dinner? My treat!"

Izzy blushed hard. "Prodigious. Lets go!"

T.K. smiled, while wondering what he possibly he could have said to make the boy genius blush so hard, and then started out the door, as Tai walked the other way towards the elevator that would lead him to Matt.

X x x x x x x x x x

Matt sat in his room strumming his guitar, singing a new song to no one in particular, thinking about Tai.

_'I'm alone in my room think of you at a rate that is truly alarming._

_I keep looping my memories of you in my head, I pretend that you want me..."_

Just then, there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

No answer.

Matt walked over to the door, not bothering to check through the peep hole, and opened the door to see the inspiration for the new song that he was singing, the boy he thought of everyday, the boy that was his best friend, the boy that was always there for him, the boy that taught him to be himself and be proud, the boy who told him that he could take care of T.K. by himself when no one else would, the boy who gave him a life, the one who was his shoulder to cry on, the one that told him he'd be a rock star, the boy who he loved, and the boy that he caused trouble for in his friend's relationship, the boy he needed to ignore, but the boy who could never forget, and that hurt him.

"What the fuck?" spoke Matt without thinking, with all those thoughts running through his head, since Tai was the last person he expected to see right now.

"Excuse me?!" asked Tai, eyes wide in shock at how Matt reacted to seeing him. He expected to see him yell, and lunge into his arms, and confess his feelings in between a hot and passionate kiss, but in stead got a 'what the fuck?".

"Uh, Tai, you need to go home. I'm sure Seth isn't happy you're here." Replied Matt coldly.

"Matt, I came to talk to you, and I'm telling you right now, I won't go home without you." Spoke Tai in his trademark stubbornness.

Matt looked confused. What the hell is this gorgeous brunette talking about? He has a boyfriend!

"What are you talking about?"

"Matt, I love you."

Matt felt like his heart stopped. Oh hell no, this boy did not just make his dream come true. He felt as though he was in a dream, he must've fallen asleep on the couch out of boredom and was having another dream about Tai as he usually did.

"Wha-"

Before Matt could finish his question Tai had kissed him on the lips and held Matt's head with his hands, and Matt returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm as Tai. After breaking the kiss, so that Matt could breathe, since he was caught off guard, and spoke,

"I love you too Taichi!"

They kissed again and before they knew it, they were slowly getting to the bedroom.

X x x x x x x x x x

Izzy sat across from T.K., trying not to stare, and thought that he'd break the silence between them.

"This is really good food T.K., you have great taste!"

T.K. smiled at the compliment, "Thank you Izzy. That means a lot coming from you."

Izzy blushed and T.K. noticed it again. 'What's going on with him?' He thought. 'Is it possible he feels for me how I feel for him?'

x x x x x x

Tai and Matt lay in bed together cuddling. They both felt like they were in a dream that they did not want to wake up from, but Tai decided to test the waters. He shifted under the covers, and wrapped an arm around Matt and rose up slightly to see his face. Tai looked at Matt and smiled. "Are you really okay with this?"

Matt nodded. "Yes, but how did you know that I loved you too?"

Tai smiled. "You have the greatest little brother."

And with that Matt blushed, and made a mental note to kill T.K. and then bring him back to life, so that he can thank him, but first he had to kiss Tai one more time, to make sure that he wasn't going to wake up in a bed alone, like he had in all his dreams. But he didn't, this time it was real.

X x x x x x x x x

TBC!

Review!


	6. Nothing Lasts Forever

Chapter 6: "Nothing Lasts Forever"

_"Everyday..._

_With every word this word we get more_

_far away..._

_the distance between us makes it so_

_hard to stay..._

_nothing lasts forever_

_but be honest babe_

_It hurts but it may be the only way."_

x x x x x x x x

Matt woke up the next morning, thinking he was about to wake up from a dream, but that was no longer the case as he felt Tai's arms strongly wrapped around him. He smiled to himself. His dream had finally come true. That thought made him think about the song he had just finished writing the other day.

"_...And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities..._"

Just then, he felt Tai start to stir, and Matt turned his head around to meet his eyes with a pair of big chocolate-brown ones, and a warm gentle smile. Matt put one leg across Tai's waist and an arm across his shoulders, and sat himself on Tai's stomach, and bent down and gave Tai a passionate kiss.

"I can't believe this is real…" spoke Tai breathlessly as Matt and him ended their kiss.

"Me either. I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up one of these days!" Matt said, and Tai kissed Matt and said "No way. I'm here to stay! But I do need a shower. Do you want to come with me?" asked Tai with a luring grin on his face, but before Matt could answer there was a knock on the door.

"Matt, Its T.K.! Can I come in?"

Matt shook his head while looking at Tai's wanton look, "No, go take a shower, but be quiet…"

"Uh, Okay?" answered the confused Tai, and walked into the shower, and before he closed the door, he turned back and said, "You're the one missing out on this," and with that Tai opened the door to the bathroom and Matt was able to see Tai's naked body again.

Matt's cheeks turned a little red and felt a slight bugle growing in his green boxer shorts, and shooed Tai to go back in the shower and to stop posing, and once the horny Tai was behind the closed door, Matt went to let T.K. in the room, as he was curious as to where his brother was all night long. Of course Matt wasn't concerned with that last night thought, there were other things that he had on his mind.

Matt walked over to the door and opened it to find his brother and Izzy.

"T.K.? Where were you all night dude?" asked Matt as he crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame.

"I was out showing Izzy the city! And then we found an old theater, and they had an all night comedy special, so we crashed there, AND I figured you and Tai would want some privacy."

Matt's right eyebrow shot up, and then looked at Izzy.

"Izzy, I hate to be rude, but can I talk to my brother alone?"

Izzy nodded. "I'll just sit on the bench around the corner." And with that, Matt grabbed T.K. by the arm and pulled him into his room, and closed the door behind him, as he gave T.K. a glare but smirked mentally while thinking, 'now this should be fun.'

"T.K.! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

T.K. was stunned. He had no idea what Matt was talking about, he just KNEW that he and Tai should've had a blast last night.

"I TELL YOU SOMETHING IN PRIVATE AND YOU RUN OFF AND SQUEEL TO THE FIRST PERSON YOU THINK OF? WHAT THE FUCK ELSE HAVE YOU TOLD PEOPLE? AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU, THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!"

T.K. was starting to cry at how horrible Matt was making him feel, after all T.K. had done his homework and was dead-set that his brother would FINALLY be happy, but now Matt had made him feel so small. "I- I'm sorry Matt... I thought you two would be happy..."

"WELL WE WERN'T! HES ALREADY HOME! IT WAS THE WORST NIGHT OF OUR LIVES!"

T.K. was balling now, since Matt had now crushed him completely and felt horrible since he did not give his brother happiness, but instead had given Matt more heartache, and now had betrayed his brother's trust. "I'm sorry Matt! Will you ever forgive me?!"

Just then, Tai walked out of the shower, with his hair wet and in his face with only a towel barely hanging on his waist, and struck a pose and shook the hair out of his eyes as he said, "Are you saying that that hot, sweaty, and passionate lovin' you got last night was the worst night of your life?"

Matt could no longer support his façade, and erupted in laughter.

"NO! It was the greatest! Best time ever for me!"

"Me too!" Tai said, "So, what's going on?" he asked as he noticed that T.K. looked miserable, and like he was crying, and thought he heard the boy sniffle a bit.

Matt was still laughing, but T.K. had stopped crying, and had a hard time resisting the urge to punch him.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! HERE I THOUGHT I RUINED YOUR LIFE!" and with that, T.K. ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

Tai blinked, and had a solemn look on his face. "Maybe that was a little harsh Matt…"

Matt was still smiling, and still laughing a bit. "Nah, He'll get over it."

x x x x x x x

T.K. ran out of the room and down the hall so fast, that he ran past Izzy forgot that the maroon haired boy was even standing there, waiting for him.

"T.K.! Are you okay?" called out Izzy, causing T.K. to slow down to a stop, and he could see that T.K. was extremely upset, and that he had been crying.

"Izzy! Matt yelled at me, telling me that I had he ruined his life! And then Tai walked out of the bathroom and Matt started laughing. It was a big joke! That Jackass!"

Izzy got T.K. in a hug and allowed him to cry on his shoulders.

"Calm down T.K…. Lets go and get breakfast somewhere and talk okay?"

T.K. nodded while sniffling a bit and followed Izzy without complaint.

X x x x x x x x x x

Back in the hotel room, Matt had just finished making breakfast, and was sitting with Tai about to eat.

"This looks so good Matt!" commented Tai, as he rubbed his hands together and licked his lips.

Matt smiled. "I hope you like it," and that was all Tai needed to hear to start eating.

"Hey Tai, tonight, will you come to my concert?"

Tai got a huge smile and said, "Of course! I was hoping you would ask!" between bites of food that he refused to put down.

"Good, because I have a surprise for you!"

Tai blinked, and swallowed the mouthful of food that he had, "Really?"

Matt nodded. "I hope you like it!"

Tai got up from his chair and leaned over that table and kissed Matt passionately.

"I'm the luckiest man alive."

x x x x x x x x

After T.K. and Izzy started eating, T.K. had calmed down, but now the two were staring at each other, and the awkward silence was eating at them both.

"Thanks for breakfast Izzy."

Izzy smiled. "Your welcome."

"Izzy, I have something to tell you..."

"Oh?" Izzy's face now light up, at the possibility that T.K. might share the feelings that Izzy had been suppressing for years.

"Yeah. I've wanted to tell you for years, but I was afraid that you would hate me forever."

Izzy smiled. "Nothing lasts forever T.K., and I could never hate you. So, please tell me."

T.K. smiled, but then put his head down, not out of shame, but out of embarrassment.

"Izzy, ever since I've known you, I've had... kind of a crush on you."

The next thing he knew, he felt Izzy's hand on his, and looked up to see Izzy with a big smile on his face.

"T.K., I've felt the same way, I've just been too afraid to admit it." and with that T.K. jumped up from his seat and planted a big kiss on Izzy.

X x x x x x x x x

TBC!


	7. Can't Stop

Chapter 7: "Can't Stop"

_"I Can't Stop thinking about you..."_

_A/N: _At the end of the chap, the thing that happend with TK is very similar to what actually happend with me, except I didn't say anything_  
_

Theres not much of a quote at the beginning because the whole song is in the chap.

X x x x x x x x x x x

Matt sat backstage at Zepp Tokyo with his band rehearsing; he finally had the beat and melody perfect for his new song and could not wait for Tai to hear it.

"This is an awesome song Matt! This will be a big hit, I know it!" His drummer said.

Matt smiled, he was glad that his band liked the song.

His Guitar player nodded. "There must be a really hot babe in your life for you to write such a great song!"

Then his smile faded. This was the part he hated. He knew the world wouldn't accept him being gay, so he never told his band mates or his company. He just kept it to Tai, his brother, and Izzy. But he wanted to do this for Tai, but he had to make it seem like he was talking about a girl, but he hated doing that to Tai, he hoped that he would understand, and read through the song.

Matt was just about to reply to the guitar player when he looked at his watch, "Guys, it's 30 mins to show time! We need to go get ready!"

Matt was glad that he found a way out of replying to what his band mate had commented on, and walked into his dressing room where Tai was waiting for him.

"Hey Tai, It's about time for the show to start. Here is your ticket."

Matt handed Tai the ticket and sat down next to him.

"Tai, I need to talk to you about the surprise."

Tai smiled. "But then It's not a surprise!"

"But Tai... listen, you know I love you right? And you know that I'm happy with our relationship and who we are right?"

Tai nodded. "Yeah, but you are making me a little nervous. What's up?"

"Tai, your surprise is... Well, I wrote a song about you."

Tai jumped up, and then jumped back down hugging Matt.

"I don't believe it! I can't wait to hear it!"

Matt smiled and then put his arm around Tai.

"Here's the thing... You know... most of the public... has a problem with people like… 'us'?"

"People like us?"

"...Gays."

Tai then looked a bit defensive, but not towards Matt.

"Yeah, I know there are stupid idiots out there. Why?"

"Well.. the song that I wrote? It gives... the impression that I'm talking about a woman."

Tai didn't know what to say. He knew why Matt did it. He didn't want Matt to lose fans over being gay. But it still hurt a little.

Tai smiled a little. "I understand, I know you didn't do it to be hurtful, you have to do what you have to do."

Matt hugged him and whispered in his ear. "Thank you for understanding. I love you Tai."

"I love you too Matt."

They hugged for a few minutes until it was time for Matt to get on stage, and Tai to get in the audience.

X x x x x x x x x x x

T.K. and Izzy were walking down the street, getting ready to go watch a movie.

"I can't believe this! I'm on a date with TK!" Izzy said happily.

TK smiled. "I can't believe it either!"

TK paid, being the brother of a rock star had its advantages. They went in and sat down in the theater to watch "I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry".

TK looked at his watch, "It's about time for Matt's concert to start..."

Izzy frowned. "Are you still mad at him?"

T.K. nodded. "I just can't believe he'd do that to me."

They were still talking when the movie finally started.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Tai was sitting in the front row, singing along with his boyfriend. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world, as he sang along with one of Matt's most popular songs.

_'You can't take nothing for granite…_

_You've gotta live life today..._

_I turn around, I can see what's behind me._

_I turn back around, I can see what's ahead..._

_And if you believe I've been here all along_

_just turn around_

_just turn around.."_

After the song was over, Matt looked at Tai and smiled, then he looked away. It wasn't that he was embarrassed of Tai, far from it, but he didn't want it to be obvious to everyone else in the area.

"And now I have a brand new song..." The crowd erupted in cheers. When it finally died down, he continued, "This song is about someone I love very much."

The crowed started cheering, and the drums started. Tai was drooling, and couldn't believe how lucky he was. And then the words started.

_'I'm alone in my room_

_think of you_

_at a rate_

_that is truly alarming_

_I keep looping_

_my memories of you_

_in my head_

_I pretend that you want me_

_And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realties_

_And I keep myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me_

_And I can't stop thinking about you_

_And I can't stop thinking about you_

_you never knew about it like i do_

_And i can't stop thinking about your love...'_

Tai was so flattered. He couldn't believe he was talking about him!

_'...Can't believe _

_I thought she _

_would just follow me _

_everywhere I go_

_I go messing with you _

_in my dreams _

_and wake up _

_making love to a pillow_

_And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realties_

_And I keep myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me_

_And I can't stop thinking about you_

_And I can't stop thinking about you_

_you never knew about it like i do_

_And i can't stop, And I can't stop_

_Oh what I'd give to have you look in my direction_

_I'd give my life to somehow attract your attention_

_And I touch myself like it's somebody else_

_thoughts of you are tattooed on my mind_

_let me show ya...'_

Tai felt flustered. He was extremely happy with the song... but... did Matt just tell the world that he masturbated thinking about him? That just seemed like a private thing!

_'...I can't stop thinking about you_

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_you never knew about it like i do_

_And i can't stop thinking about you_

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_you never knew about it like i do_

_I can't stop thinking about you!!'_

Masturbation aside, Tai was on top of the world! He wished the concert was over so that he could go make out with his boyfriend, the rock star, who had just written a song about him.

X x x x x x x x

Izzy and T.K. were getting frustrated. They loved the movie, lots of gay rights issues and stereotypes being called out, but they kept being distracted by the assholes sitting behind them making comments throughout the movie. Why come to a gay movie if you feel that way about gays?

Finally the guy behind them called the guys fags, and that was it. T.K. stood up and turned around.

"Excuse me you shallow homophobic bastard, If you feel that way about gays, DON'T COME TO A GAY MOVIE!"

In T.K.'s defense, it was dark. He had no idea he had just pissed of a very muscular guy. But what he did know was that he felt a fist in his stomach, and now he was laying on the ground.

x x x x x

TBC!


	8. Goodnight, Goodnight

THE BEST TAITO EVER GOT UPDATED FINALLY! GO READ "LET ME SLEEP FOREVER!"

Sorry for the long wait for the update. I lost my beta, he will be missed. So the chapters aren't as good as they were. But my beta gave me an idea for this chapter (and the next) and I'm still using it!

Chapter 7: "Goodnight, Goodnight"

I am changing one word from this song, from my quote, "Bro" was actually "Girl".

_"I'm sorry..._

_I did not mean_

_To hurt my little bro,_

_It's beyond me_

_I cannot carry_

_the weight of a heavy world..._

_So Goodnight, Goodnight, Goodnight, Goodnight, Goodnight, Goodnight, Goodnight, Goodnight, Goodnight,_

_Hope that things work out all right."_

x x x x x x x

Tai and Matt were back in the hotel room. They had just gotten back from the concert, and Tai felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Of course, Matt felt that way too.

"I still can't believe you wrote a song about me!" Tai said practically jumping up and down.

Matt shook his head. "I can't believe you liked it, with all the woman references."

"Well I'll just have to get a sex change then!"

Matt looked like someone just told him the world was ending.

"I'm kidding!"

"You better be."

Tai was getting ready to say something, when his cell phone started to ring.

He pulled it out and looked at the number.

"Oh, It's Izzy." Tai said as he flipped the phone up.

"Izzy what's up?" He said, and then he gasped, and looked at Matt. "We will be right there Izzy!"

Tai put down the phone and looked sadly at Matt.

"Matt, we have to get to the hospital."

Matt was too scared to say anything, and they left for the hospital.

When they got there, Izzy met them in the lobby.

"Izzy, whats wrong?" Tai asked, Matt stayed quiet and whiter than usual.

"Me and TK were... watching 'I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry' and... this obnoxious guy behind us started bashing gays and... TK kind of... went off on him."

Matt was terrified. "What happened?"

"The guy... attacked him... hes been unconscious since it happened."

"Where is he?!" Matt asked.

"He's on the fourth floor, room 407."

"Not him." Matt said, "The bastard that hurt TK!"

Tai put his arms around him. "Calm down Matt.."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I AM ALL HE HAS AND HE WAS MAD AT ME AND RAN AWAY THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!"

Matt ran up the stares to the room, and he saw TK laying there, still a little bloody, wile being unconscious.

Matt broke down and started crying as he knelt down beside TK.

"I'm sorry," Matt said. "I didn't mean to hurt you, little bro. I guess I'm just not ready to care for someone younger than me."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Downstairs, Tai and Izzy were talking, while slowly walking upstairs, but giving time for Matt and TK to be alone.

"What did the doctors say?" Tai asked.

"They said it's not quite a coma he's in, He's just sleeping really. But it is still scary. Its hard seeing that happen to someone you love."

Tai spun around. "What?!"

Izzy went beat red. "Oops. I forgot that you two didn't know that yet."

Tai got Izzy in a headlock, and stated giving him a Noogie. Not the kind of thing adult friends do, but, this was Tai we were talking about.

"So that's what you've been 'doing' since you've been here..."

Izzy shot Tai an evil look. "You know I don't do that."

"Oh thats right, Virgin." Izzy was bright red now.

Izzy was just about to slap him, but Tai's phone rang.

As Tai reached to pick it up, as Izzy grumbled. "Your lucky Kamiya. I'm going up to the room."

Tai giggled and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Tai?"

Tai was surprised... It was the last person he expected it to be.

"S-Seth? What... what's up?" Tai had no idea what to say other than that.

"I know your with Matt now, but, I really need to talk to you. Will you please meet me somewhere?"

Tai shook his head in confusion. 'Why would he want to talk if he knew Matt was the love of my life?'

"I'm in Tokyo right now actually and--"

"I know where you are." Seth said. "PLEASE meet me."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Matt was still sitting next to TK when Izzy came up. Matt turned around and looked a little disappointed.

"Where's Tai?"

Izzy shrugged. "He had a phone call. I'm sure he will be up in a few. Any change with TK?"

Matt shook his head sadly. Then he stood up and started walking out. "I really need Tai right now."

But as soon as he turned from the door, he saw Tai walking toward him, really slowly. Matt ran up to him, and hugged him. Tai hugged back.

"Matt, We need to talk." Matt blinked and let go. "What...?"

"Just sit down with me here okay?"

Matt nodded and sat down, very scared.

"What's wrong Tai?"

"Um... Seth called me." Matt's heart sank. Was Tai going to leave him? "He said he really needs to talk to me. I would wait but he's already in Tokyo and his plane train in a couple hours, so I have to see him now."

Matt was dumbfounded. "Now now?"

Tai nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I hope TK feels better." And with that, Tai left.

Matt walked back into hospital room and started crying. A few hours ago everything was perfect. Now...

x x x x x x x x

Tai was almost to the restaurant. He hated to leave Matt like that, but he didn't want to tell Matt that Seth was threatening suicide. He was just going to talk to him, and make him feel better.

TBC!

Review! They make me happy!


	9. Not Falling Apart

Here is the next chapter. I must warn you, I don't think this is the greatest chapter, but I tried. The next chap will hopefully make up for that... its a lemon! NEXT chapter.

One other note about the story: I originally said this will be twelve chapters, all named after the tracks, in order. Well i have decided to add a thirteenth chapter, with the title of one of the two tracks I got for pre ordering the album on iTunes. The thirteenth chapter will be called "Figure It Out."

Chapter 9: I'm Not Falling Apart.

_"Now I can't walk, I can't talk anymore since you_

_walked out the door and now im stuck_

_Living out that night again, I'm not falling apart,_

_I heard you say, You needed me, now whats the problem? i cant see_

_you've destroyed me_

_I won't fall apart again_

_I'm not falling apart."_

x x x x x x x

Matt sat beside TK, watching him breathe. He didn't know how this happened. A few hours ago, he had a healthy brother, and the greatest boyfriend he could ever ask for. But now, all of the sudden, his brother was unconscious and his boyfriend ran off to talk to his ex. Everything was -GREAT-.

He looked over and noticed that Izzy was looking just as bad as him.

"Izzy?" He asked. "You know you don't have to stay. You can go back to the hotel..." Matt handed Izzy a credit card. "...You can use this to get a room, on me."

Izzy decided this wasn't the time to say that he was in love with his brother, so he came up with something else.

"I appreciate that Matt, but I was with him when it happened. Even if i went and got the greatest suite with the softest bed, I wouldn't be able to sleep."

Matt nodded, and then looked back at TK, still looking sad.

"How are you holding up Matt?" Izzy asked.

Matt came up with a weak smile. "Oh, you know. My brothers knocked out, and my boyfriend just went to see his ex. I'm fine. And I'm definitely not falling apart." But as he said that, he put his head down trying to hide the tears that were starting to come. He wasn't balling, but there were a few tears falling.

Izzy decided not to press the issue, and so he just went back to looking at TK.

X x x x x x x x x x

Tai sat at the restaurant with Seth. As much as he loved Matt, seeing Seth brought back some memories. After all, they had spent several years together. But he hated being in this situation. Seth cleared his throat, his voice a little shaky.

"Tai, I'm sorry about what happened that night. I was jealous and stupid. The truth is, I can't do anything since you walked out the door."

"And now I'm stuck living out that night again. I can't stand it! Listen Seth, you are a GREAT guy, some of my favorite memories are with you. But the truth is, your fears? I never thought about it until you said it, but you were right. I really did love Matt I just didn't realize it at the time."

Seth looked like he was about to cry. "But I'm so depressed all the time. I'm falling apart without you. You mean you don't miss me at all?"

Tai sighed. "I miss you in a way, yes. But I'm NOT falling apart at all, because I have Matt now. I'm sorry. But listen, you were a great boyfriend, you will find someone else."

"But, theres no one like you."

Tai blinked and smiled. "I know a guy I go to college with named Davis. He's a LOT like me. When I get back to town why don't I set you up?"

Seth nodded. "I guess It's worth a try."

Tai smiled. "Will you be okay then?"

"As okay as I can be." And they finished their meal.

X x x x x x x x x x x

Matt was standing right beside TK, when he saw his eyes trying to open. Matt leaned down and said "TK! You can do it!" He grabbed his hand and kept talking to him. "You can do it TK! I love you!"

TK groaned, as he tried to speak. "I-- L-ov-e – y-ou – I-zzy."

Both Matt and Izzy froze, until they saw that TK was now awake. "Matt? What happened to me?"

"Um... You got into a fight."

"Oh.. I remember now.. Matt? Is Izzy okay?"

Matt shot around, Definitely knowing something was up. Izzy moved over quickly, and he hated to put this pressure on him, but his brother deserved to know, and the tension was killing him. "I'm fine TK. Hey um. Do you want me to tell your brother or do you want too?"

T.K. Looked at Izzy and smiled. "You mean how you tried to take advantage of me?"

Matt turned around ready to punch Izzy. As his fist was coming closer, TK busted out laughing. Matt lowered his fist and turned back around.

"Matt, me and Izzy are together." Matt blinked. "We always had secret feelings for each other."

"Glad someone is feeling better." Izzy said. "But when you are out, were gonna have issues. That was mean."

TK ignored this comment and looked at Matt. "Izzy did not take advantage of me, nor has anything hapend. But we are in love."

"You...are?" TK nodded. And then The doctor walked in.

x x x x x x x x

Tai stopped on his way home to a novelty store. He was looking at the flavored lube section. All he could see was strawberry.

"Why?" Tai asked himself. There needs to be a Kiwi flavor. Matt would flip! He loves Kiwi!"

Just then the owner walked up to him. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Tai crossed his fingers.

"You don't by any chance have any other flavors than these right here do you?"

"I do have more in the back. Is there a flavor you are looking for?"

"I need a Kiwi flavor."

"Yeah, I've got some, I'll get it for you."

Tai smiled to himself. 'I bet Yama is going out of his mind right now.' Tai thought to himself. 'But before this night is over he will go out of his mind in a good way.'

x x x x x x x x

The doctor got done asking TK questions about how he felt, and looked at Matt.

"You are his guardian?" Matt nodded.

"Well, I think he will be just fine. Just take him home and make sure he gets checked out in a week to see his progress."

Matt was glad TK was ok. He looked at Izzy. "You will take care of him right?"

"Uh, of course! But I thought you would want too."

"I have to go find Tai. Marry Christmas." He said that as he handed Izzy his credit card and ran out the door.

X x x x x x

TBC...

Next Chapter:

"_Sweeeeeeeeet Kiwi... Your juice is dripping off my chin..."_ Thats right xD A Kiwi flavored Lemon!!


	10. Kiwi

I decided not to risk putting a lemon on here so i put it somewhere else, you will just have to make the address connect

http:// www . mediaminer . org / fanfic / viewch.php / 146510 / 509130 /

If you have trouble with the link, pm me and i'll send you the chapter.

I'm also sorry that it's short, i was originally gonna start the end on this chapter, but someone reviewed and said they were gonna skip the chap, and i dident want them to miss it, so i decided this will be lemon only. enjoy.


	11. Better That We Break

Chapter 11: Better that we break

"_Maybe we're better off this way.._

_...better that we break."_

The next morning Tai woke up to the smell of Matt cooking breakfast. Tai smiled and stretched thinking about the wonderful night he and Matt had just shared. He got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey sexy." He said with a smile.

Matt turned around and smiled back. "Your the sexy one, Mr. Ex soccer player."

Tai shook his head, "But your the rockstar!"

Matt kissed Tai, and then looked back at the food. "It will still be a few minutes before its done."

"Well," Tai said, "I kinda need to take a shower anyway. I'll go do that quickly."

Matt nodded and watched Tai walk out of the room. After about a minute, Matt's cell began to ring.

"I wonder who that could be?" Matt wondered aloud and he picked up the phone.

"Mr. Sakano?"

"Matt, we've got problems. I need to see you in my office right away. Can you get here?"

Matt sighed. he was hoping to have a day alone with Tai, since there wasn't a concert that night.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

Matt closed the phone and opened the door to the bathroom. There was his boyfriend, in all his hotness, in the shower. How much he wanted to say 'screw mr. sakano' and jump in the shower with him, but he knew he couldn't.

"Tai?" Tai jerked his head around in surprise, but then smiled.

"Hey. Need to see my hotness?"

Matt shook his head. "I'm sorry Tai, I have to see my manager."

Tai frowned. "I thought you had the day off?"

"I thought i did too. I'll be back as soon as I can. What will you do?"

"I guess I'll go see how TK and Izzy are doing."

"Okay. I'm sorry Tai. I love you."

"I love you too Matt."

And with that, Matt left.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Does the name Seth mean anything to you??"

Matt froze. How could Mr. Sakano know about Tai's old boyfriend?"

"Yeah.. i know someone named Seth. Why?"

"Last night. this man went to the president of the company and said that you are really gay, and in love with your best friend, Tai."

Matt was in shock. Tai really thought everything was going to be okay now. But it seemed like Seth really held a grudge against both of them now.

"I don't really care if it's true..." Mr. Sakano continued, "But unfortunately, the head of this company, and the public, do. The president says that if you want to keep your job, If it's true, then you have to end it. Either way. you have to distance yourself away from your 'friend'.

Matt was in shock. He just sat there looking at his manager. Mr. Sakano spoke up. "Either way I'm sure you need to talk to him. Go on, I just need to know by 5pm. The boss says if you don't clear this up by then, your career will be over.

Matt was stunned. He had to choose between Tai and his career? He couldn't think straight.

X x x x x x x x x

Tai was over at TK and Izzy's room when he got a phone call.

"Hello?" Tai said into the phone.

"Tai, we need to talk. Please go back to the hotel room, I'll be there in a few minutes." Not knowing what else to say, Matt hung up the phone."

"What's going on?" Izzy asked.

"Matt said we need to talk. Doesn't sound good."

"I hope he's okay." TK said with worry in his voice.

"I'm sure he's fine." Tai assured him, but he was worried too.

X x x x x x x x x

Matt walked up the hallway, trying not to cry. He was so confused. What could he do? He wanted to be with Tai... But he had dreamed of being in a band since he was little. It was like choosing between Water and Air for him.

He walked into the room and saw Tai sitting on the bed.

Tai saw he was crying and jumped up and hugged him. "What's wrong Matt?"

"We really need to talk."

Matt sat down and told him the whole story, what Seth had done, and his options. When he finished, he started sobbing uncontrollably.

Tai hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear, "We will be fine, It's not like I only love you because your a rock star."

Matt quit crying and leaned back. "Tai? I never said I chose you."

Tai looked hurt. "You mean, you are choosing your job??"

Matt shook his head. "I don't know what I want. This is an impossible choice for me!"

"Doesn't seem so impossible to me. In 5 years you may not even be popular anymore, but WE are forever!"

"It's not that simple. And there is something else."

Tai blinked. "What?"

"I think Seth will always try and sabotage us. It's like he's a crazy person. I'm afraid for my safety. And i don't want to always be worried about your ex!"

Tai was starting to cry. "Well, if that's how you really feel. If you feel like my STUPID choice is endangering you, and me over a job isn't PAINFULLY obvious, then maybe we're better off this way."

Matt couldn't believe his ears.

"What Tai?"

"You heard me. Maybe it's better that we break up."

Tai started walking towards the door.

"NO!" Matt yelled. "Please don't leave me!!"

They were both crying. But Tai shook his head. Matt grabbed a hold of his leg, and then Tai said, "I hope you get rich, sell a lot of records. But that money won't keep you warm at night. Your insane to think it will."

Matt let go of his leg. Tai walked in the hallway and said without looking back. "I will have Izzy get my things."

And with that, He was gone. Matt was alone.

X x x x x x x x x x x

Tai walked down to Izzy and T.K.'s room, and told them both what happened. Neither of them were happy.

"That bastard!" Izzy said. "How could he do that to you??"

"Yeah," TK added. "He has a bank account, it's not like if he lost his job he would be broke tomorrow."

Tai sat with his hand over is head. He had a huge headache. Then he looked at Izzy.

"What are you going to do?" Izzy looked confused.

"Tai, I don't think I could beat Matt up for you..."

As pissed as Tai was, he couldn't help but giggle a little. "No Izzy, I mean, I have to go home. Well- I'd have to go to your house I guess, since I don't have a place right now. Are you going to stay here with T.K.?"

Izzy shook his head. "I'm not letting you be alone right now." Izzy looked at T.K. "You understand right?"

T.K. Nodded. "Yes. I'm coming with you."

Izzy blinked. "But your injured. You don't want to stay with your brother?"

"I wouldn't mind. But unlike my brother I put love first."

Izzy smiled. "Be nice. Tai? Why don't you go downstairs and wait? I'll pack and get your stuff, and Matt can come Tell T.K. goodbye."

Tai nodded sadly. "I'll be down there."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Izzy got Tai's things, T.K. said goodbye, and Matt was left alone. He continued to sell out, and sell tons of records. Tai moved in with Izzy. T.K. came over a lot.

_**One Month Later...**_

Matt sat alone in his hotel room. He couldn't believe he let Tai go. He sat on his bed. He went to bed around 7 the night before, and, just laid there. It seemed it was hard to sleep, and when he could, he could never wake up. The room was dark. He looked out the window, at how the city looked. But as he started to focus on city, he started to see Tai, standing there, like he was really there.

Matt picked up a pad of paper. All he could do was write songs about Tai, and he started to write another. He couldn't help but thinking about Tai saying that they needed to break up.

_I never knew perfection till_

_I heard you speak_

_and now it kills me_

_just to hear you say the simple thing_

_Now wakening up is hard to do_

_sleeping is impossible too_

_when everything reminds me of you_

_what can I do?_

_It's not right_

_Not okay_

_To say the words that you say_

_Maybe we're better off this way..._

_I'm not fine_

_I'm in pain_

_It's harder everyday_

_Maybe we're better off this way_

_Better that we break_

_A fool to let you slip away_

_I chase you just to hear you say_

_Your scared and that _

_you think that I'm insane_

_The city looks so nice from here_

_Pity I can't see it clearly_

_While your standing there it disappears_

_It disappears_

_It's not right_

_Not okay_

_To say the words that you say_

_Maybe we're better off this way..._

_I'm not fine_

_I'm in pain_

_It's harder everyday_

_Maybe we're better off this way_

_Better that we break_

_So you sit at home alone_

_Your fragile and your lonely_

_But thats all right_

_Now these days are getting rough_

_put you down and picked you up_

_but it's just a roller coaster everyday_

_It's not right_

_Not okay_

_To say the words that you say_

_Maybe we're better off this way..._

_I'm not fine_

_I'm in pain_

_It's harder everyday_

_Maybe we're better off this way..._

_It's not right_

_Not okay_

_To say the words that you say_

_Maybe we're better off this way..._

_I'm not fine_

_I'm in pain_

_It's harder everyday_

_Maybe we're better off this way_

_Better that we break, baby_

Matt finished writing the song and looked at it.

X x x x x x x x x

Tai was happy that College had started, because that meant he could get his mind off of Matt. He sat in the front row of Algebra. He thought he would be alone, until Davis sat down next to him.

"Hey Tai!" He said energetically, "Whats up?"

There was something about Davis always liked. He always was able to make him smile.

"Not much, whats up with you?"

"Well, I heard your single."

Tai blinked. Was he getting asked out? Was he even ready for another relationship?

"Yeah.. I am. Why?"

"Well Tai, the truth is, I really like you, and I'd like to go out with you."

Tai smiled. He was flattered, that was for sure. But he was nowhere near being over Matt.

"I don't think I'm ready Davis."

Davis looked confused. "Come on! It's not like Seth was that great of a guy!"

Tai blinked. He thought I was upset about Seth?

"Please go out with me?? I have tickets to the coolest thing ever in a week!"

Now Tai was a little interested.

"What is it?"

"Say you'll go out with me, and you'll have to see!"

Tai smiled in defeat. "Alright, I'll go out with you."

x x x x x x x

TBC

WOW this is my longest chapter EVER, I'm pretty sure.

One more chapter, and then Epilogue! Hope you guys liked this!

Last thing, I'm not giving anything away, but, don't kill me yet! OO


	12. Back At Your Door

I saw this album live! Woo Hoo! It was an awesome Concert!

NOTE for the last chap besides the epilogue: I changed one line of this song, because It didn't fit...

Chapter 12: Back At Your Door

"_No need to cry about it,_

_I cannot live without it_

_every time i wind up_

_back at your door!"_

Tai sat with Izzy at his apartment. It was a few hours until he was supposed to meet Davis, and he needed to talk to Izzy about something.

"Why the fuck am I still thinking about Matt??" Tai asked with a sigh.

Izzy looked at Tai and shook his head. "I don't know. He was just wasting your time."

Tai nodded. "I still can't believe he chose his job over me."

"I can't either. If I had the chance to work with Bill Gates, but I'd have to give up TK? I could never do it."

"And I can't believe he did. I need to let him go." Tai put his face in his hands and tried not to cry.

"Come on, Tai." Izzy said as he put his arm around Tai. "You have a date tonight. Just go, have fun, and take your mind off everything!"

Tai smiled. "Thanks Izzy."

x x x x x x x x x

Meanwhile, Davis was on the phone.

"Yeah, I got the tickets, front row. ... Yes, I got the money you sent, thank you. And thank you for explaining this to Ken, he was ready to kill me for taking out another guy... nah everything is fine now, you haven't caused a problem... I'm picking him up in an hour. We won't be late. Bye."

x x x x x x x x x

Tai was in his room getting ready for the date. He had khaki pants, and a nice shirt, he was sure to make an impression. Tai looked around his room for his condom's.

"I don't plan on having sex," Tai thought to himself, "But incase something were to happen, I was to be safe and ready."

Tai looked through his drawers, and he finally found them.

"Bingo!" he said as he pulled them up, but then he noticed what was under them. Kiwi flavored lube. The memories of that night came flooding back to him. The one great night they had together. Tai had to try and push the memory from his mind.

"Matt made his choice." He said to himself, and continued to get ready.

X x x x x x x x x x x

Davis picked up Tai and headed for the show, of course Tai had no idea where they were going, Davis had blindfolded him.

"Come on Davis," Tai said "Please let me see where we are going!"

"Nope" he said. "It's a surprise."

When the car stopped, he heard the door open, and he could hear a lot of people outside.

"Seriously Davis, where are we?!"

"Just get out of the car!" Tai got out and stood there as he waited for Davis to direct him where to go.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Matt was backstage at his concert, where he had decided to take a meeting with the band.

"Is everyone ready for the new song?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay great. Now there is something else you need to know."

Everyone looked scared.

"I'm not telling you what, but... after tonight... you all may hate me. I just need to promise me if you want to leave, you wont do it until after the show."

Everyone agreed and was worried about what Matt was going to do to make them hate him.

X x x x x x x x

Davis sat Tai down in the front row seat. He figured out by now that he was at a concert, but he thought for sure it couldn't have been Matt's.

"Please tell me where we are!"

Now Tai heard screaming, he could tell whoever it was, was now on stage.

Suddenly, Tai felt something on his wrist.

"Whats that?"

"Handcuffs. So you don't run away." And then, Davis pulled the blindfold off, and there was Matt. Tai wanted to pull the seat out he was handcuffed too and get away. He wasn't interested in anything he had to say.

"Everyone, I have something to tell you!"

Everyone was quiet, and Tai looked up at him. Matt looked back and smiled.

"Everyone, I recently found the love of my life, and I let them go."

Tai was speechless.

"I have a song to sing that I wrote for them, and then I will have an announcement. Here's the new song."

_From the moment the light went off_

_everything had changed_

_lie awake in an empty room_

_in my head it all feels the same_

_I can taste the day you left_

_it still lingers on my breath_

_And the memories of the tears you left_

_still stain where you had wept_

_All alone with a bathrobe_

_that still hangs off of my bed_

_I keep meaning to give it away_

_but I'll just leave it there instead_

_No need to cry about it,_

_I cannot live without it_

_every time i wind up_

_back at your door_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_You've been a train right through me_

_every time i wind up_

_back at your door_

_In the days I see your face_

_I'm afraid it's far too much_

_cook a meal and fix up the place_

_now your number hanging up_

_If I took you for granite _

_I apologize for acting tough_

_Your my reason for living and_

_theres no way I'm giving up_

_No need to cry about it,_

_I cannot live without it_

_every time i wind up_

_back at your door_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_You've been a train right through me_

_every time i wind up_

_back at your door_

_Now every evening_

_is a bitter fight_

_and I'm eating home alone_

_on a Friday night_

_and i know what your friends say_

_he's just wasting you lovin' time_

_I_

_Will_

_Never_

_Let_

_You_

_Change_

_Your_

_Mind!_

_No need to cry about it,_

_I cannot live without it_

_every time i wind up_

_back at your door_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_You've been a train right through me_

_every time i wind up_

_back at your door_

_No need to cry about it,_

_I may just die without it_

_every time i wind up_

_back at your door_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_You've been a train right through me_

_every time i wind up_

_back at your door_

_every time i wind up_

_back at your door_

_every time i wind up_

_back at your door_

Tai was almost crying. It was such a beautiful song, but what had changed? Matt had said he had to stay away from him to keep his job.

Just then Matt opened his mouth again.

"So why did I let them go? Because I'm Gay."

There were screams from the crowed. Fan girls saying 'I knew it!' Other fan girls saying 'Aww man!' and others screaming 'Fagot!' But Matt and Tai didn't hear either. They were too busy staring into each others eyes.

Matt went on talking, looking at Tai, as some angry fans left the arena.

"The record label told me I could not be Gay and be under their label. And I decided that I would rather quit than lie about who I am! So thats who I am!"

Just then, Davis undid the handcuffs and Tai jumped up on stage. They looked at each other for a moment, and then they kissed.

"I love you Tai." Matt said. "I'm sorry."

"I love you too Matt."

x x x x x x x

What happened after that? You'll just have to wait for the Epilogue!

After that, here are my plans:

I plan to re edit my older story's and make an epilogue for them. After/during that I plan to FINALLY FINISH TAMERS CHRISTMAS! And i swear this time im not stopping just because it's january, i will keep going till its done!

Review Please!!


	13. Figure It Out

Note: The beginning of this is Tai writing in a Diary.

Epilogue: Bonus Track: "Figure It Out"

"We could spend some time together...

What he has I'll never know...

your boyfriend gives you no respect...

and i could see us getting it

So Figure It Out and lets go!"

After that night, Matt was fired from his record label. Some fans protested, but it got nowhere... in the short run at least. The fans that weren't upset with his lifestyle supported him, and so Matt, knowing he still had fans, joined another, more accepting record label. Matt asked Mr. Sakano to come with him to his new label, because he was a great manager. His band was accepting. One member is a little grossed out but said he had been in the band for years and couldn't imagine anything else.

It's been a year since then. When Matt went to the new label, he had songs written about our relationship from beginning to end. And yes, that included the song he sang to me on stage. When he was thinking of names he thought of calling the album "Songs About Tai" But I said that may be a little much for the straight fans, and suggest with something random, and so he came up with, "It Won't Be Soon Before Long."

TK Healed completely and was as good as new very soon after. TK and Izzy are still together and very much in love. It's kind of funny in a way, me and TK switched places. Now i live with Matt and he lives with Izzy.

About half a year ago, Matt went in the studio to record this album, and when he told me the inspiration, I about died. Of course I already knew "Can't Stop" because he sang it to me already, as well as "Back at your door". "Can't Stop" was the first single, and everyone went nuts over it. The CD sold a million copies in the first week!

So now I am here writing in this journal, getting ready to go see the premier of his first concert of the tour. I have front row seats of course, and I can't wait to see this show!

X x x x x x x x x x x x

Tai picked up Izzy and TK, who were on a date and sitting right next to him. Tai sat there and it just seemed surreal. Here he was in the front of a sold out arena with thousands of screaming fans, all waiting to see his boyfriend sing songs that were written about him. Finally after an opening act called Bad Luck was over, It was time for The Teenage Wolves.

Matt came on stage with a big smile on his face. There were so many people there cheering at him, but all Matt saw was Tai. Matt began to sing "Won't Go Home Without You" and the crowed went nuts. But Matt was singing while looking in Tai's eyes.

A while into the concert, Matt looked out at the crowed, and said "Who want's to hear a new song?" Tai blinked. He didn't know about this.

"This is a song I wrote, before me and my boyfriend found out we liked eachother. I thought it was just for me at the time, but i decided I liked it. Its called 'Figure It Out'. Here It Is!"

_I'm happy when your with me_

_Right choice, its gotta be._

_I'm happy when you smile_

_wish you could stay a while._

_But the guy your with_

_His love is just a myth._

_I wish that you understood_

_I love you, and id treat you good..._

_We could spend some time together!!_

_What He has I'll never know!!_

_Your boyfriend gives you no respect!!_

_And I could see us getting it!!_

_So Figure It Out and lets go!_

Tai was laughing so hard. He knew he was talking about Seth. It was kind of Ironic. The reason they broke up was him being suspicious of Matt. Turned out, he had a right to be! At the end of the show, Tai got on stage and kissed him. Everyone cheered. Tai and Matt finally had a happy ending.

**The End**

I hope everyone liked this!! I already have an idea for my next Taito! But you've got a few months wait for that one... my priority now is to finish... TAMERS CHRISTMAS:) Will be getting help to write it from my best friend :) not write, but help with Ideas. It's gonna be interesting! Thanks for reading!!!!

The band this album was from, Maroon 5, their first album was called "Songs About Jane" and all the songs he wrote about her. This is a reference to that.

This is my fav song on the album... and the real band's current single :)

The real story is, This song was a bonus track for pre-ordering on iTunes. The other not is, i re-wrote the first 8 lines, because I wanted it to be about passion, not lust.


End file.
